Tails y Cosmo se Enamoran
by Chinito4
Summary: (Secuela de "El Primer Noviazgo") Cosmo le ofrece a Tails almorzar en su casa y él acepta, pero pareciera que algo nuevo va a florecer entre ellos, lo cual los llevará a vivir un día que jamás imaginaron. (Historia dedicada a Tails y Cosmo). (Amor y algo de fantasmas. Pasar a leer para saber qué sucede)
1. Chapter 1

Es otro bonito día en el planeta Mobius. Han pasado seis meses desde que Sonic y Amy se volvieron novios. Sonic y Amy son la única pareja de novios que ha habido en estos seis meses. Y tal vez, así seguirá siendo, o tal vez no. Ya es de mañana y algunos están despertando. Otros ya están desayunando. Cosmo está despertando, mientras que Tails ya está desayunando. Después de la hora del desayuno, Sonic sale a correr para ir a la casa de Amy. Desde que se volvieron novios, las visitas de Sonic a la casa de Amy se hicieron más frecuentes, y ellos se aman muchísimo más que cuando su relación era reciente. Antes de la hora del almuerzo, Cosmo siente deseos de invitar a Tails a comer con ella. Así que le hace una llamada telefónica.

Tails: ¿Hola?.

Cosmo: Hola, Tails.

Tails: Hola, Cosmo. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?.

Cosmo: Quiero invitarte a comer almuerzo conmigo, aquí en mi casa.

Tails: ¿En qué día?.

Cosmo: Hoy.

Tails: Está bien. Gracias.

Cosmo: Por nada. Aquí te espero.

Tails: Está bien. Voy ahora.

Cosmo: De acuerdo.

Tails y Cosmo cuelgan sus teléfonos y Tails sale caminando a la casa de Cosmo. Veinte minutos después, Tails llega y golpea la puerta.

Cosmo: Hola, Tails.

Tails: Hola, Cosmo. ¿Puedo pasar?.

Cosmo: Sí. Pasa por favor.

Tails: Gracias.

Tails entra a la casa.

Tails: ¿Cómo has estado en todos estos meses, Cosmo?.

Cosmo: Bien, Gracias.

Ahora que están juntos, Tails y Cosmo se sienten más contentos que nunca, aunque por ahora, ninguno de los dos sabe porqué.

Tails: Oye, Cosmo, tu casa es más acogedora y más hermosa que la mía. Tú sí la cuidas hermosamente bien.

Cosmo siente algo de vergüenza por su cumplido y se sonroja.

Cosmo: Gracias.

Cosmo le da una suave y linda caricia a Tails en la mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo sentir un tremendo gusto.

Cosmo: Con permiso, Tails, voy a hacer el almuerzo.

Tails: ¿Quieres que te ayude?.

Cosmo: ¿Hablas en serio?.

Tails: Sí, es en serio.

Cosmo sonríe de gusto.

Cosmo: Gracias.

Tails: Por nada.

Los dos van juntos a la cocina y ahí, Tails le ayuda a Cosmo a hacer todo el almuerzo. En unos minutos, Tails termina de cocinar.

Cosmo: Veo que tú ya terminaste de cocinar tu almuerzo.

Tails: Sí, ¿y tú no has terminado?.

Cosmo: No, pero me falta poco.

Tails: ¿Me permites ayudarte?.

Cosmo: ¿No te importa hacer demasiado?.

Tails: No, cuando se trata de ayudarte a ti, prefiero ayudarte antes que descansar.

Un sonrojo mucho mayor se forma en la cara de Cosmo. Mentalmente, Cosmo se pregunta a sí misma que porqué siente tanta vergüenza de que Tails le ayude, y también piensa en preguntarle a Tails el porqué de toda la ayuda que le da, pero siente que no tiene el atrevimiento de hacerlo. Tails ayuda a Cosmo hasta que terminan juntos. Finalmente, van con sus almuerzos al comedor. Cosmo se sienta en una silla y Tails se sienta a su derecha y comienzan a comer. Luego de algunos minutos, Tails termina de comer antes que Cosmo. En lugar de levantarse, Tails se queda acompañando a Cosmo, mientras ella sigue comiendo por un corto rato hasta que también termina. Ambos se levantan y llevan los platos y los utensilios al lavaplatos.

Tails: Cosmo, ve a reposar si lo deseas. Yo puedo lavarte todo.

Cosmo: Tails, no sé cómo agradecerte por toda la ayuda que me das.

Tails: Tú no te preocupes. Me da tanto gusto ayudarte. Puedo ayudarte con lo que quieras.

Cosmo se sonroja otra vez.

Cosmo: Gracias.

Cosmo va a su habitación para reposar por unos minutos. Pocos minutos después, Tails termina de lavar. Pone los platos en su lugar y guarda los utensilios y va a ver cómo está Cosmo. Tails supone que Cosmo entró a su habitación, así que va a verla allí para saber si está bien. Él golpea la puerta, pero Cosmo no le abre. Golpea la puerta nuevamente, pero ella no abre. Tails abre la puerta, pero ve que la cama de Cosmo está vacía. Asoma la cabeza hacia dentro de la habitación, pero ella no está. De pronto, la escucha hablarle por la espalda.

Cosmo: ¿Estabas buscándome?.

Tails se da la vuelta.

Tails: Sí, quise venir a verte para saber si estabas bien.

Cosmo: Sí, estoy bien.

Tails: ¿Y dónde estuviste?.

Cosmo: Lavándome las manos y los dientes en el baño.

Tails: ¿No fuiste a reposar?.

Cosmo: Estaba haciéndolo, pero antes de quedarme dormida, decidí ir a lavarme.

Tails: Yo quisiera lavarme los dientes también, pero no traje mi cepillo de dientes.

Cosmo: En ese caso, (ella levanta su mano izquierda en la que sostiene otro cepillo) puedes usar éste. Este cepillo es uno de los que todavía no he usado, así que tú puedes quedártelo. Yo tengo otros cepillos más.

Tails: Perdón por la pregunta. ¿Cuántos cepillos te quedan?.

Cosmo: Todavía me quedan ocho.

Tails: ¿Por qué tienes tantos cepillos?.

Cosmo: Para que nunca me falte ninguno.

Tails: ¿Tú me estás regalando este cepillo?.

Cosmo: Sí.

Tails queda algo asombrado.

Tails: Gracias.

Tails recibe el cepillo. Al recibirlo, roza suavemente la mano de Cosmo y eso le saca un leve sonrojo. Tails va al baño y se cepilla los dientes con el cepillo que Cosmo le regaló. Luego de lavarse los dientes, Tails va a acompañar a Cosmo en su habitación. Cuando ella se recuesta, Tails se recuesta a la derecha de ella, y comienza a sentir el olor de colonia de flores rosas que Cosmo se pone a veces. Mientras está a su lado, con su mano derecha, comienza a acariciarle tiernamente la cintura izquierda. Tails pasa un rato más o menos corto acariciándole la cintura, y luego comienza a acariciarle la mejilla izquierda. Después de otro rato más o menos corto, Cosmo despierta.

Tails: ¿Dormiste bien, hermosa?.

Cosmo voltea su cabeza hacia Tails y Tails abre bien abiertos los ojos y se tapa la boca con su mano derecha al darse cuenta de cómo le llamó a Cosmo.

Cosmo: ¿Cómo me llamaste?.

Tails se siente demasiado avergonzado.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿cómo me llamaste?.

Tails: "Hermosa".

Tails se cubre la cara con las manos, pero Cosmo lo toma de las muñecas y le baja las manos de la cara y le sonríe y le habla con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cosmo: No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Eso no es nada ofensivo.

Cosmo se levanta.

Tails: ¿Adónde vas?.

Cosmo: Voy a regar mi jardín.

Tails: Quisiera ir a ayudarte. ¿Puedo ayudarte?.

Cosmo: Sí, claro que sí.

Tails: Gracias.

Tails y Cosmo van al jardín. Cosmo toma una regadera y una manguera que está conectada a una llave, abre la llave y llena la regadera con agua y se la entrega a Tails.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿puedes regar las flores?.

Tails: Claro.

Cosmo: Gracias.

Tails: Todavía no me has dicho si dormiste bien.

Cosmo: Sí, dormí bien. Me sentí mejor contigo a mi lado.

Los dos se sonríen. Cosmo riega el césped con el agua que sale de la manguera. Mientras ella riega, levanta la mirada y mira hacia la derecha, y extrañamente, no ve a Tails. Cosmo mira a todos lados, pero Tails no está en ninguna parte.

Cosmo: TAILS, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?.

Tails: Estoy aquí.

Cosmo: No te veo.

Tails: Levanta la mirada hacia donde me estás escuchando.

Cosmo hace lo que Tails le dice y queda impactada y con la boca abierta cuando ve a Tails flotando a dos metros del suelo. Al momento de verlo, se le cae la manguera de la mano. Tails mira la llave a la que está conectada la manguera y la cierra sólo mirándola, cosa que Cosmo logra notar.

Cosmo: ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?!.

Tails deja de regar las flores y se para delante de Cosmo.

Tails: Eres la primera en descubrir mi poder mental.

Cosmo: ¿"Poder mental"?.

Tails: Sí, se llama "telekinesis".

Cosmo no entiende el nombre.

Cosmo: ¿"Tele" qué?.

Tails: "Telekinesis".

Cosmo: ¿Puedes deletrear esa palabra?.

Tails: "t", "e", "l", "e", "k", "i", "n", "e", "s", "i", "s".

Cosmo junta una por una las letras en su mente y logra entender la palabra.

Cosmo: Ya entendí el nombre. El nombre es "Telekinesis".

Tails: Así es.

Cosmo: ¿Y qué es la telekinesis?.

Tails: La telekinesis es una habilidad mental. Es el poder de mover objetos, o hacerlos flotar o volar en el aire usando la mente, y también funciona con personas. Me viste flotar en el aire, porque puedo usar mi poder de telekinesis en mí mismo, o en lo que sea o en quien sea. Incluso, puedo usar la telekinesis para volar.

Tails deja la regadera en el suelo y fija su mirada en una piedra.

Tails: (señalando) ¿Ves esa piedra?.

Cosmo: Sí.

Tails: No le quites la mirada de encima.

Cosmo: Está bien.

Tails mira la piedra y la piedra se levanta en el aire, a la misma altura que él estuvo. Después, mueve la piedra delante de Cosmo con algo de velocidad, y comienza a bajar la piedra muy lentamente, hasta que la deja suavemente en la tierra. Cosmo queda mucho más que impactada, cosa que Tails logra notar cuando mira la expresión de su cara. Repentinamente, Cosmo empieza a elevarse muy lentamente en el aire. Ella se da cuenta de que Tails está usando sus poderes en ella y comienza a preocuparse.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿qué estás haciendo?.

Tails se eleva a sí mismo en el aire y se acerca a Cosmo hasta quedar delante de ella.

Tails: (sonriendo) Quédate calmada, Cosmo, el poder de la telekinesis no hace daño.

Cosmo le cree a Tails y se tranquiliza. Tails baja muy lentamente a Cosmo y la deja en donde estaba parada. Tails hace levitar la manguera y se la pone en la misma mano a Cosmo y usa su poder para abrir la llave. Cosmo continúa regando el césped por un rato. Después de varios minutos, terminan de regar juntos todo el jardín.

Tails: Tu jardín también es hermoso, pero no más hermoso que tú.

Cosmo vuelve a sonrojarse. Tails y ella van para adentro de la casa.

Cosmo: Tails, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con el jardín. Cuando estoy sola y riego las flores o el césped o cuando podo el césped, siempre me toma mucho más tiempo para terminar. Pero ahora que tú me ayudaste, me tardé menos tiempo.

Tails: Por nada.

Tails camina hacia Cosmo para abrazarla, pero sin querer, se tropieza y cae sobre ella y accidentalmente, los dos quedan besándose en la boca. Ambos quedan sonrojados y se separan a los pocos segundos.

Tails: ¿No te lastimé, Cosmo?.

Cosmo le sonríe, mientras ambos siguen sonrojados.

Cosmo: No, Tails, no lo hiciste.

Los dos quedan mirándose, hasta que Tails se levanta y se le quita de encima a Cosmo.

Tails: Creo que llegó el momento de que te diga algo que nunca te dije.

Cosmo: ¿Y qué es?.

Tails se sonroja de vergüenza desde que comienza a decirle todo a Cosmo.

Tails: Cuando te llamé "hermosa", era porque de verdad eres hermosa, y me sentí avergonzado de haberte llamado así, porque por ser la primera vez que te llamaba así, no sabía que me avergonzaría tanto. Tú eres tan hermosa, que me siento cautivado con tu belleza. Eres la amiga más hermosa que he tenido. Cuando llegué para almorzar aquí contigo, me sentí más contento que otras veces. Sentía que estar contigo, me alegraba más de lo habitual. Y sigo sintiéndome así de alegre. Cuando me acariciaste la mejilla, sentí un tremendo gusto.

Tails sigue recordándole a Cosmo todo lo que él le dijo. Luego, decide confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tails: Yo no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar con lo otro que quiero decirte. Es algo que nunca te dije.

Cosmo: ¿Y qué es?.

Estando inmensamente sonrojado, Tails se arrodilla delante de Cosmo y le sostiene las dos manos.

Tails: Yo te amo, Cosmo. Toda la ayuda que te dí y los cumplidos tan hermosos que te hice, son porque estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Tú aceptarías ser mi hermosa novia?.

Cosmo le sonríe a Tails, se arrodilla igual que él, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, los dos se abrazan, y Cosmo le da su respuesta.

Cosmo: Sí, Tails, sí acepto.

Tails y Cosmo cierran sus ojos, acercan sus caras y se besan por varios segundos, dando comienzo a su relación de novios. Luego del beso, se separan para respirar, y mientras lo hacen, Tails le acaricia la espalda a Cosmo y ella le acaricia los brazos, y mientras se acarician, se dan un beso más largo, hasta que Cosmo se separa para hablarle.

Cosmo: Tails, ¿dónde aprendiste a demostrar tanto amor?.

Tails: Le pedí su ayuda a Shadow.

Cosmo: ¿A Shadow?.

Tails: Sí. Hace un mes, fui a su casa y le pedí que me enseñara todo lo que le enseñó a Sonic. Y veo que sí funcionó.

Cosmo: También yo veo que sí funcionó. Pero también funcionó porque yo también te amo.

Tails y Cosmo vuelven a besarse.

Tails: Cosmo, mientras tú estabas dormida, yo pasé un rato acariciando tu cintura izquierda, y luego, pasé otro rato acariciando tu mejilla izquierda. Supongo que no estás enojada.

Cosmo: No, Tails, no lo estoy.

Tails: Gracias por no enojarte.

Cosmo: Por nada. ¿Nunca te dije porqué te invité a almorzar conmigo?.

Tails: No.

Cosmo: Lo hice porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Sentí que algo me impulsaba a hacerlo. Entonces no entendía porqué. Ahora sí.

Tails: ¿Y qué era?.

Cosmo: Era amor. Comenzaba a sentirme enamorada de ti. Y cuando te regalé ese cepillo, además de hacerlo para que pudieras lavarte, lo hice por mi amor hacia ti. Y ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

Tails: Claro,claro.

Y Cosmo le pregunta.

Cosmo: ¿Recuerdas cuando Sonic y Amy nos reunieron a todos en la casa de Amy para contarnos de su noviazgo?.

Tails: Sí.

Cosmo: Quiero que hagamos lo mismo.

Tails: Está bien.

Cosmo llama a Sonic y le pide que llame a todos los demás para que se reúnan en su casa lo más pronto posible. Sonic llama a todos y les dice lo que Cosmo le pidió. Blaze le pregunta a Sonic que porqué Cosmo les pidió reunirse, pero Sonic le contesta que no le preguntó. Tails mira a Cosmo por unos segundos, y la nota como pensativa.

Tails: Cosmo, ¿en qué piensas?.

Cosmo: En cuando nos besamos por accidente.

Tails: ¿Hay algo malo en eso?.

Cosmo: No. Es sólo que, cuando te tropezaste y nos besamos, fue mi primer beso.

Tails: ¿Sí?.

Cosmo le asiente con la cabeza y ambos se sonríen.

Cosmo: Yo nunca había sido besada por nadie en mi vida. Ya había visto gente besarse, pero nunca se me ocurrió que yo lo haría. Aunque sólo fue un beso accidental, sentí que me dio gusto. Y tú me besaste como nunca fui besada. Y me alegra que fueras tú quien me besara.

Tails vuelve a besarle la boca a Cosmo.

Tails: Hay algo que nunca le dije a ninguno de nuestros amigos. Es algo que ahora te diré a ti.

Cosmo: ¿Y qué es?.

Tails: Que desde ahora, te considero como mi primera mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Cosmo: Gracias, Tails.

Tails: De nada.

Todos sus amigos van juntos a la casa de Cosmo y llegan 37 minutos después.

Sonic: Cosmo, ¿por qué me pediste que trajera a todos aquí?.

Cosmo: Por una revelación que Tails y yo vamos a hacer. Quería que todos lo supieran al mismo tiempo, igual que cuando tú iniciaste tu noviazgo con Amy. Nos reunieron a todos para contarnos de su relación. Así que yo quise hacer lo mismo.

Tails comienza a hablar.

Tails: Cosmo y yo somos novios.

Todos les aplauden al mismo tiempo, siendo su manera de felicitarlos.

Cosmo: Hoy mismo comenzamos nuestra relación.

Amy: Eso me recuerda cuando inicié mi relación con Sonic. ¿Lo recuerdas, Sonic?.

Sonic: Claro que sí, Amy.

Tails: Oigan todos, hay algo que quiero revelarles. Y espero que puedan creerme.

Shadow: ¿Y qué quieres que te creamos?.

Tails: Es una verdad de mí, una verdad que nadie de ustedes conoce, excepto Cosmo. A ella le revelé esta verdad.

Knuckles: ¿Es una verdad diferente a la de tu relación con Cosmo?.

Tails: Sí. Es otra verdad.

Blaze: ¿De qué se trata esa verdad, Tails?.

Tails: La verdad es que, yo tengo poderes telekinéticos. Yo tengo el poder de la telekinesis. Un día después que Sonic y Amy nos contaron de la relación que iniciaron, yo tomé la decisión de que practicaría la telekinesis, y que practicaría y practicaría, hasta dominar completamente esa habilidad. Y ya tengo ese poder. Terminé de practicar la telekinesis hace sólo tres días. Y hoy, Cosmo me había invitado a almorzar con ella. Y cuando estaba con ella en su jardín, le mostré mis habilidades. Yo estaba regando sus flores con una regadera, y ella miró a los lados pero no me vio. Así que me preguntó "TAILS, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?", y le dije "Estoy aquí". Ella me dijo que no me veía, así que le dije "Levanta la mirada hacia donde me estás escuchando." Ella levantó su mirada y me vio flotando a una altura de dos metros y quedó impactada. Quedó tan impactada, que se le cayó la manguera de la mano, y yo miré la llave a la que estaba conectada la manguera y la cerré usando mi poder. Ella notó lo que hice y me preguntó "¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?!". Dejé de regar las flores y me paré delante de ella, y le expliqué lo que es la telekinesis. Luego le di demostraciones de mi poder. Había una piedra en una parte, y señalé la piedra y le pregunté a Cosmo si la veía, y me dijo que sí, así que le dije "No le quites la mirada de encima", y ella dijo "Está bien". Entonces yo miré la piedra y usé mis poderes. Levanté la piedra en el aire, a la misma altura que yo estuve, y la levanté sólo con la mente. La moví delante de Cosmo con algo de velocidad y la bajé muy lentamente, hasta que la dejé suavemente en la tierra. Vi la cara de Cosmo y noté el increíble impacto que había en ella. Luego, elevé a Cosmo del suelo, y ella me preguntó "Tails, ¿qué estás haciendo?" con un tono de mucha preocupación. Yo le sonreí y le contesté "Quédate calmada, Cosmo, el poder de la telekinesis no hace daño" y noté que ella se calmó. La bajé muy lentamente y muy cuidadosamente, y la dejé parada en donde estaba, antes de demostrarle mis poderes. Hice levitar la manguera y la puse en su misma mano y usé mi poder para abrir la llave, y seguimos regando juntos el jardín por varios minutos má son todas las demostraciones que hice y todas las cosas que le dije a Cosmo. Espero que puedan creerme.

Sonic: ¿Por qué habríamos de no creerte, Tails?.

Amy: Sonic tiene razón, Tails. Eso no es algo que no podamos creerte.

Knuckles: Los dos tienen razón. Todo lo que dijiste, es perfectamente creíble.

Cream: Yo sí te creo, Tails.

Vainilla: También yo te creo.

Silver: Igual yo.

Blaze: Y yo también.

Rouge: Y también yo.

Shadow: Yo te creo también.

Tails: Gracias por creerme.

Cosmo: Yo también les agradezco por creerle a Tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuatro meses después, Tails y Cosmo tienen su primera luna de miel. Organizan ideas para viajar y van juntos a diferentes pueblos. Cosmo compró un mapa que mostraba y señalaba caminos a diferentes pueblos. Primero van a un pueblo llamado "Kálindom". El segundo pueblo que visitan, es uno llamado "Talinóli", y luego, van a otro llamado "Sondalóni". Finalmente, después de visitar esos tres pueblos, deciden regresar. Para regresar a sus casas desde Sondalóni, deben pasar por unos páramos de 24 kilómetros. Mientras van caminando por los páramos para volver a donde viven, en su camino, encuentran un letrero que dice "Maklóbi". Como los otros pueblos son identificados por letreros que tienen sus nombres escritos, se dan cuenta de que si ese letrero dice "Maklóbi", es porque hay un pueblo que se llama así. Cosmo mira el mapa y ve que en una parte del mapa dice "Iglesia de Maklóbi", así que se lo dice a Tails.

Cosmo: Mira, hay una pequeña iglesia más adelante. ¿Por qué no la visitamos?, vamos. Sigamos recto y te diré dónde tenemos que girar.

Tails: ¿Quieres decir que hay que pasar por curvas para llegar hasta allí?.

Cosmo: Sí. No todos los caminos son rectos. El mapa indica que hay caminos curvos. Tenemos que pasar por todos esos caminos hasta llegar ahí.

Tails: ¿En el mapa está esta parte de los páramos?.

Cosmo: Sí, está justo aquí.

Tails: ¿Y a cuánta distancia estamos de ese pueblo?.

Cosmo: Estamos a sólo un kilómetro. Si seguimos caminando siguiendo el mapa, llegaremos hasta ahí. Ya recorrimos cinco kilómetros desde Sondalóni hasta aquí, así que tenemos que recorrer otro kilómetro para llegar. Este mapa nos ayudará a pasar todos estos páramos para llegar a ese pueblo y a nuestras casas.

Tails: ¿Y hay algo en el mapa que te hace saber que esa iglesia está por ahí?.

Cosmo: Sí, hay una parte del mapa que dice el nombre de la iglesia. Está aquí.

Tails mira el mapa y ve que es cierto.

Tails: Entonces sigamos adelante.

Cosmo: Espera un momento.

Tails: ¿Qué pasa, Cosmo?.

Cosmo: Si vamos a ir a ese pueblo, es mejor que en ningún instante uses tus poderes. Porque quien viva allí, puede asustarse si te ve volando.

Tails: Oh, tienes razón, es mejor que no use mis poderes.

Cosmo se acerca a Tails y lo besa en la boca. Los dos siguen caminando juntos por los páramos, yendo por varias curvas y varios caminos rectos. Hasta que logran ver el campanario de la iglesia de Maklóbi.

Tails: Mira, Cosmo, llegamos al pueblo.

Cosmo: Quizás haya algo aquí que podamos comprar. Debe haber algo que podamos comprar.

Tails: Espero que podamos comprar algo. Quizás podamos comprar comida para llevar en el camino. ¿Y el mapa dice a qué distancia estamos de nuestras casas desde aquí?.

Cosmo: Sí, estamos a 18 kilómetros.

Tails y Cosmo llegan a la entrada del pueblo y entran al pueblo. Ambos se sienten super optimistas y abiertos a una bonita experiencia. Cuando entran, ven que la iglesia está en una plaza. Comienzan a caminar por una calle del pueblo. También ven que hay casas de madera y algo que parece ser un pub. Así que ellos deciden que en ese pub pueden comprar algo. Tails se asoma por una ventana cerrada del pub y mira hacia dentro. Luego, Cosmo también se asoma, pero hay algo extraño, dentro del pub no hay nadie. Así que ellos piensan que puede estar cerrado por algunas horas y más tarde será abierto de nuevo. Mientras caminan, ven a unas pocas personas en la plaza. Cada persona está parada en una parte diferente, cada una de las personas está alejada a una limitada distancia de las otras. Algo curioso de esas personas, es que ninguna está hablando. Tails y Cosmo comienzan a sentir que ese pueblo se siente muy diferente a los otros pueblitos tan bonitos que habían visitado antes. El ambiente en el pueblo no se siente nada acogedor ni cómodo. Mientras caminan, el ambiente se siente desagradable y frío y nada hospitalario. Miran hacia la ventana de una casa que está a su derecha, y Cosmo da un pequeño salto de susto cuando ven a un hombre de edad avanzada mirando por la ventana, y parece como si los estuviera mirando a ellos.

Cosmo: (en voz baja) A mí me parece extraño, ¿y a ti?.

Tails: (también en voz baja) Sí. Me parece demasiado extraño. Pero ni siquiera sé porqué.

Cosmo: Yo tampoco sé porqué.

Los dos siguen caminando lentamente, alejándose de esa casa. Cuando se aproximan a una división de caminos de izquierda y derecha, ven a otras personas más, y todas caminan en una misma dirección. Ven a esas personas caminando, pero extrañamente, ninguna persona habla. Ambos cuentan a las personas y aunque no logran contarlas perfectamente, ya que no son tan pocas, recuerdan a las otras personas que vieron cuando llegaron al pueblo. Así que contando a las primeras personas que vieron y a las que ven ahora, suponen que son como treinta o cuarenta, y ven que estas personas caminan a un ritmo particular. Lo más impresionante, es que no escuchan a nadie hablar nada. Llegan al final de la división de caminos y dan vuelta hacia la derecha, hacia donde caminan las personas. Todas las personas caminan por la izquierda de la iglesia. La mayoría de esas personas caminan, mientras que habían otras personas que están completamente quietas en un solo lugar. A ambos les resulta inexplicablemente extraño. Ven que nadie hace contacto visual. Nadie le habla a nadie y nadie mira a nadie. Por la manera de caminar de las personas, parecen extras de la película "La Noche de los Muertos". Todas las personas que caminan por la calle, caminan igual que zombis. Exactamente igual que zombis. Toda la gente que camina al lado de la iglesia, camina como si interpretaran a las enormes multitudes de zombis de las películas. Toda la gente que camina, no hace contacto visual con nadie. Toda la gente que camina, no habla con nadie. Tails y Cosmo siguen caminando, mientras van pasando cuidadosamente hacia delante de otras personas. Cuando empiezan a ser más conscientes de su entorno, ven que todos están vestidos de negro. Ninguno de los que camina por la calle, lleva color. Nadie está vestido con ropa de color, y nadie habla. La ciudad entera está en silencio. Cuando ya están delante de la gente, ambos se voltean hacia la gente, y miran sus caras, pero todos están mirando al frente sin ninguna expresión. Sienten que hay un ambiente extraño en todo el pueblo. Así que deciden salir del pueblo inmediatamente. Están comenzando a sentirse asustados. Ellos esperan que pueda haber otra salida de ese pueblo. Si se devuelven por donde vinieron, tendrían que pasar por donde están todas las "personas errantes". Y ellos sienten miedo de tener que hacer eso. Miran hacia la iglesia, y ven a una mujer que está parada frente a la iglesia. Tails piensa en que es mejor no causarle problemas a la mujer. La mujer está vestida de negro y con una especie de velo sobre la cabeza. Tails y Cosmo se acercan a la mujer y Tails le hace una pregunta.

Tails: Perdone, señora, ¿sabe si hay otra salida en otra parte del pueblo?.

Cuando Tails le hace la pregunta a la mujer, con su mano derecha, toca a la mujer por atrás del hombro izquierdo. Y de repente, la mujer se voltea hacia ellos, y ellos se aterran al ver sus ojos. Como en la escena de una película, sus ojos son espeluznantes y aterradores. No tienen color, los ojos de la mujer no tienen nada de color, como si algo le hubiera hecho perder el color en los ojos. Los ojos de la mujer son muy, muy blancos. La mujer comienza a hablarles, pero cuando Tails y Cosmo la escuchan, no le entienden nada, debido a que la mujer está hablando en lenguas y ellos no hablan en lenguas. Tails ha escuchado hablar en lenguas, pero nunca aprendió a hablar en lenguas, por lo que ninguno de los dos entiende lo que la mujer les está diciendo. Tails y Cosmo llegan a sentir y pensar que la mujer está poseída demoníacamente, por el hecho de cómo tiene los ojos y porque habla en lenguas, cuando en ninguna otra parte han visto alguna persona que hable en lenguas. Los dos se sienten aterrados. Ellos siguen escuchando a la mujer, hasta que termina de hablar, y luego, se van a buscar otra salida, esperando poder encontrarla. Caminan hacia otras partes, y encuentran una salida, aunque se dan cuenta de que esa salida, es la misma entrada por donde ellos entraron al pueblo.

Cosmo: Ya no quiero comprar nada en ese pub ni en ningún lugar de aquí. Sólo quiero irme.

Tails: Yo tampoco quiero comprar nada. Prefiero buscar otro pueblo en otra luna de miel. Sólo quiero largarme de este pueblo ahora. Salgamos de aquí y vamos a nuestras casas.

Tails y Cosmo salen del pueblo por donde entraron, evitando mirar hacia otro lado y hacia donde estaban las pocas personas que vieron cuando entraron al pueblo. Los dos caminan, simulando estar relajados, y cuando se han alejado unos metros, Tails toma de la mano derecha a Cosmo y comienzan a correr rápidamente. Los dos corren y corren por una larga distancia, y cuando están a uno o dos kilómetros del pueblo, escuchan un sonido aterradoramente fuerte venir detrás de ellos, y se detienen y miran hacia el pueblo, pero no ha ocurrido nada, y lo extraño del sonido, es que el sonido sonó como un rayo de tormenta eléctrica. Pero en el cielo no hay ninguna nube de tormenta. Eso no tiene ninguna lógica. Tails y Cosmo no pueden entenderlo y no pueden encontrar ninguna explicación a eso. Tails espera lo peor. Para él, lo peor sería que llegue una tormenta mientras ellos están en medio de los páramos sin protección. Pero para Cosmo, lo peor sería devolverse al pueblo, ya que esa experiencia no fue nada bonita como esperaba, y fue esa misma experiencia en Maklóbi, lo que le quitó todo el optimismo que tenía.

Cosmo: Eso sonó como un rayo.

Tails: Si llegan nubes de tormenta, creo que lo único que podemos hacer, es ir al pueblo a buscar un refugio para protegernos de cualquier tormenta que venga, aunque ni yo sé porqué sonó un rayo si no hay nubes. Pero es lo que deberíamos hacer.

Cosmo está demasiado asustada como para querer volver a Maklóbi.

Cosmo: No, no, no vamos a parar. No nos detendremos hasta que lleguemos a nuestras casas.

Tails mira hacia atrás, en dirección a Maklóbi, y la cruz del campanario de la iglesia está visible desde donde están. En estas situaciones de miedo, es difícil tomar una decisión sin tranquilidad. Tails no puede decidir entre hacer lo que Cosmo dice o devolverse a Maklóbi. La decisión más lógica, sería volver a Maklóbi.

Cosmo: Tails, no estarás pensando en volver a ese pueblo, ¿verdad?. Yo no quiero regresar. Para mí, lo peor sería devolvernos a ese pueblo. Esa experiencia me dejó demasiado asustada. No quiero volver ahí.

Tails: Me doy cuenta de que esa tenebrosa experiencia te quitó todo el optimismo que tenías.

Cosmo: Así es, y me doy cuenta de que a ti también te lo quitó. No entiendo cómo quieres volver ahí después de esa experiencia.

Todavía sigue siendo difícil para Tails tomar una decisión.

Cosmo: Tails, por favor, no volvamos ahí. Estoy demasiado aterrada.

Tails capta lo que Cosmo le pide y finalmente toma una decisión.

Tails: Está bien, haré lo que tú digas.

Cosmo: Gracias, Tails.

La decisión que Tails tomó, es no devolverse a Maklóbi y seguir adelante hasta llegar a sus casas. Tails toma a Cosmo en sus brazos, al hermoso estilo de novia. Cosmo se sostiene con suave firmeza de él y Tails comienza a volar.

Cosmo: Tails, por favor, no te detengas en ninguna parte de los páramos. No te detengas hasta que hayamos salido.

Tails: Está bien, Cosmo.

Tails vuela 16 kilómetros, atravesando todos los páramos. Cosmo no mira hacia atrás en ningún momento y Tails no se detiene en ningún momento. Hasta que finalmente, salen de los páramos. Tails sigue y sigue volando, cargando a Cosmo en sus brazos, hasta que después de recorrer la última distancia, se acercan a la casa de Cosmo. Tails disminuye la velocidad de vuelo mientras se acerca a la casa sosteniendo a Cosmo con firmeza, hasta que por fin llegan a la casa de Cosmo. Tails aterriza en la puerta, deja a Cosmo de pie en el suelo y Cosmo abre la puerta y entra con Tails. Ahora están logrando relajarse, después de esa experiencia tan horrible.

Cosmo: Que bien me siento de volver a mi casa. Después de pasar todos estos días en esos pueblos, finalmente llegamos.

Tails va con Cosmo a su habitación, Cosmo mira la hora y ve que llegaron más tarde de lo que habían calculado.

Cosmo: Son las 16:30.

Tails: No llegamos a las 15:00 como habíamos calculado.

Cosmo: Tails, quiero que todos vengan y les cuentes de lo que hicimos en nuestra luna de miel y de lo que nos ocurrió en Maklóbi.

Tails: Está bien, Cosmo. Entonces lo haré.

Cosmo toma su teléfono y llama uno por uno a todos. Algunos minutos después, todos llegan para escuchar lo que Tails va a decirles. Todos se juntan en la sala de estar de Cosmo.

Tails: ¿Alguien necesita o quiere algo antes de que comience a relatarles nuestra luna de miel?.

Sonic: Yo quisiera que me trajeran un vaso de agua.

Silver: También yo.

Cream: Y también yo.

Shadow: Y yo también.

Tails y Cosmo van a la cocina y luego vuelven con vasos con agua en cada mano y se los entregan a los cuatro que se los pidieron. Los cuatro beben un poco de agua y esperan a que Tails comience a hablar.

Tails: ¿Todos están listos?.

Todos: Sí.

Tails comienza a relatar su luna de miel con Cosmo y la historia de porqué llegaron tarde.

Tails: Cosmo y yo organizamos ideas para viajar, y fuimos a diferentes pueblos. Cosmo había comprado un mapa que mostraba y señalaba caminos que llevaban a diferentes pueblos. Primero fuimos a un pueblo llamado "Kálindom". Estábamos pasándola bastante bien. Nos habíamos hospedado en un hotel que estaba a las afueras del pueblo. Pasamos diez días ahí, para poder conocer bien el pueblo. Cuando pasaron los diez días, nos fuimos de Kálindom hasta otro pueblo llamado "Talinóli". Estuvimos en Talinóli por otros diez días. Nos habíamos hospedado en un hotel que estaba a pocas distancias del centro del pueblo. Después de esos diez días, nos fuimos a otro pueblo llamado "Sondalóni". Nos hospedamos en un hotel que había sido inaugurado hace tres meses. Ese hotel estaba en el centro del pueblo. Después de otros diez días de estar ahí, nuestro tiempo de luna de miel se terminó. Y eso fue hoy. Hoy fue el último día de nuestra luna de miel, así que eso significaba que ya teníamos que volver. Para volver a nuestras casas desde Sondalóni, debíamos recorrer unos páramos de 24 kilómetros. Cuando ya habíamos caminado por cinco kilómetros en esos páramos, encontramos un letrero que tenía escrito un nombre. Como los otros pueblos estaban identificados por letreros con sus nombres, nos dimos cuenta de que si ese letrero tenía escrito ese nombre, es porque debía haber un pueblo que se llamara así. Cosmo miró el mapa y vio que había una iglesia. Así que me dijo "Mira, hay una pequeña iglesia más adelante. ¿Por qué no la visitamos?, vamos. Sigamos recto y te diré dónde tenemos que girar.". Como le escuché decir la palabra "girar", yo le pregunté "¿Quieres decir que hay que pasar por curvas para llegar hasta allí?". Ella dijo que sí, que no todos los caminos son rectos, que el mapa indica que hay caminos curvos, y que tenemos que pasar por todos esos caminos hasta llegar ahí. Yo le pregunté si en el mapa aparecía esa parte de los páramos, la parte donde estábamos en ese momento, y ella dijo "Sí, está justo aquí". Yo le pregunté "¿Y a cuánta distancia estamos de ese pueblo?", y Cosmo me dijo "Estamos a sólo un kilómetro. Si seguimos caminando siguiendo el mapa, llegaremos hasta ahí. Ya recorrimos cinco kilómetros desde Sondalóni hasta aquí, así que tenemos que recorrer otro kilómetro para llegar. Este mapa nos ayudará a pasar todos estos páramos para llegar a ese pueblo y a nuestras casas". Yo le pregunté si había algo en el mapa que le hiciera saber que ese pueblo estaba ahí y Cosmo me contestó "Sí, hay una parte del mapa que dice el nombre de la iglesia. Está aquí.", y yo miré el mapa y vi que era cierto. Entonces dije "Entonces sigamos adelante". Pero Cosmo me dijo "Espera un momento", y le pregunté que qué pasa, y me dijo que si vamos a ir a ese pueblo, es mejor que en ningún instante use mis poderes. Porque quien viva allí, puede asustarse si me ve volando. Entonces yo le dije "Oh, tienes razón, es mejor que no use mis poderes.". Cosmo se me acercó y me besó la boca. Seguimos caminando juntos por los páramos y yendo por varias curvas y varios caminos rectos. Hasta que por fin vimos el campanario de la iglesia del pueblo. Yo le dije a Cosmo "Mira, Cosmo, llegamos al pueblo", y Cosmo me dijo "Quizás haya algo aquí que podamos comprar. Debe haber algo que podamos comprar.", y yo le dije "Espero que podamos comprar algo. Quizás podamos comprar comida para llevar en el camino.", y le pregunté "¿Y el mapa dice a qué distancia estamos de nuestras casas desde aquí?." Y Cosmo me dijo "Sí, estamos a 18 kilómetros". Llegamos a la entrada del pueblo y entramos. Ambos estábamos super optimistas, abiertos a una bonita experiencia. Cuando entramos al pueblo, vimos que la iglesia estaba en una plaza. Comenzamos a caminar por una calle del pueblo. También vimos que habían casas de madera y algo que parecía ser un pub. Así que decidimos que en ese pub podíamos comprar algo. Me asomé por una ventana cerrada del pub y miré hacia dentro. Luego, Cosmo se asomó a mirar por la ventana, pero lo extraño, era que no había nadie dentro del pub, así que pensamos que podía estar cerrado por algunas horas y que más tarde volvería a ser abierto. Seguimos caminando y vimos a unas pocas personas en la plaza. Cada persona estaba parada en una parte diferente, cada una de las personas estaba alejada a una limitada distancia de las otras. Algo curioso de esas personas, es que ninguna estaba hablando. Y comenzamos a sentir que este pueblo se sentía muy diferente a los otros pueblitos tan bonitos que habíamos visitado antes. El ambiente del pueblo no se sentía nada acogedor ni cómodo como en los otros pueblos. Mientras caminábamos, se sentía desagradable y frío y nada hospitalario. Miramos hacia la ventana de una casa que estaba a nuestra derecha y me di cuenta de que Cosmo dio un pequeño salto de susto cuando vimos a un hombre de edad avanzada mirando por la ventana. Estaba mirando muy fijamente, como si estuviera mirándonos a nosotros. Cosmo me dijo en voz baja "A mí me parece extraño, ¿y a ti?.", y yo también le hablé en voz baja, yo le dije "Sí. Me parece demasiado extraño. Pero ni siquiera sé porqué.", y Cosmo me dijo que tampoco sabe porqué. Nos alejamos lentamente de esa casa, y nos aproximamos a una división de caminos de izquierda y derecha, y ahí vimos a otras personas que caminaban en una misma dirección. Vimos a esas personas caminando, pero extrañamente, nadie hablaba. Contamos a las personas, pero aunque no logramos contarlas perfectamente, ya que no eran tan pocas, recordamos a las otras personas que vimos cuando entramos al pueblo. Así que contando a las primeras personas que vimos y a las que veíamos en ese momento, supusimos que eran como treinta o cuarenta. Caminaban a un ritmo particular. Lo más impresionante, es que no hablaban. Llegamos al final de la división de caminos y dimos vuelta hacia la derecha, hacia donde caminaban las personas. Todas las personas caminaban por la izquierda de la iglesia. La mayoría de las personas caminaban, mientras que habían otras personas que estaban completamente quietas en un solo lugar. Nos resultó inexplicablemente extraño. No hacían contacto visual. Nadie le hablaba a nadie y nadie miraba a nadie. Parecían extras de la película "La Noche de los Muertos". Por su manera de caminar, parecía que interpretaban a las enormes multitudes de zombis de las películas. Igual que zombis, nadie hacía contacto visual en ningún instante y nadie hablaba en ningún instante. Seguimos caminando, mientras pasábamos cuidadosamente hacia delante de las personas. Cuando empezamos a ser más conscientes de nuestro entorno, vimos que todos estaban vestidos de negro. Ninguno de los que caminaba por la calle, llevaba color. Nadie hablaba. La ciudad estaba en silencio. Volteamos la mirada hacia la gente que estaba atrás de nosotros, y pudimos ver sus caras, pero todos estaban mirando al frente sin ninguna expresión. Sentimos que había un ambiente extraño en todo el pueblo. Y en ese momento, Cosmo y yo decidimos salir del pueblo. Estábamos comenzando a asustarnos. Esperábamos que pudiera haber otra salida, porque si nos devolvíamos por donde vinimos, tendríamos que pasar por donde estaban todas las "personas errantes", y sentíamos miedo de hacer eso. Miramos hacia la iglesia y vimos a una mujer que estaba parada frente a ella, por lo que pensé que lo mejor era no causarle problemas. Estaba vestida de negro, con una especie de velo sobre la cabeza. Nos acercamos a ella y yo le pregunté "Perdone, señora, ¿sabe si hay otra salida en otra parte del pueblo?.". La toqué con mi mano derecha por atrás del hombro izquierdo y se volteó hacia nosotros, y nos aterramos al ver sus ojos. Como en la escena de una película, sus ojos eran espeluznantes, eran aterradores. No tenían color. Sus ojos habían perdido el color. Eran muy, muy blancos. Empezó a hablar en lenguas. Yo he oído hablar en lenguas, y creo que eso era lo que la mujer estaba haciendo. He oído hablar en lenguas, pero yo nunca aprendí a hablar en lenguas, así que ni Cosmo ni yo podíamos entender lo que la mujer decía. Obviamente parecía poseída y así lo sentimos. Al mismo tiempo, pensamos y sentimos que estaba poseída demoníacamente, por el hecho de cómo tenía los ojos y porque hablaba en lenguas cuando en ninguna otra parte hemos visto alguna persona que hable en lenguas. Nos sentíamos inmensamente aterrados. Fuimos lo bastante educados como para dejarla terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, y luego, nos fuimos a buscar otra salida, esperando poder encontrarla. Caminamos juntos hacia otras partes y encontramos una salida. Pero nos dimos cuenta de que era la misma entrada por donde entramos al pueblo. Cosmo me dijo "Ya no quiero comprar nada en ese pub ni en ningún lugar de aquí. Sólo quiero irme.", y yo le dije "Yo tampoco quiero comprar nada. Prefiero buscar otro pueblo en otra luna de miel. Sólo quiero largarme de este pueblo ahora. Salgamos de aquí y vamos a nuestras casas.". Salimos del pueblo por donde entramos y nos pusimos en camino, evitando mirar hacia otro lado y hacia donde estaban las pocas personas que vimos cuando entramos al pueblo. Mientras caminábamos para alejarnos del pueblo, simulamos estar relajados, y cuando nos alejamos unos metros, tomé de la mano derecha a Cosmo y comenzamos a correr rápidamente. Corrimos una larga distancia. Estábamos a dos kilómetros del pueblo, quizás a un kilómetro del pueblo, y de repente, escuchamos un sonido aterradoramente fuerte venir detrás de nosotros. Nos detuvimos y miramos hacia el pueblo, pero no había ocurrido nada. Y lo extraño del sonido, es que el sonido había sonado como un rayo de tormenta eléctrica. Pero en el cielo no había ninguna nube de tormenta y eso no tenía ninguna lógica. No podíamos entenderlo y no podíamos encontrar ninguna explicación a eso. Era absolutamente inexplicable. No podíamos entenderlo de ninguna manera. Yo esperaba lo peor. Para mí, lo peor sería que llegara una tormenta mientras estábamos en medio de los páramos sin protección. Pero para Cosmo, lo peor sería devolvernos al pueblo, ya que esa experiencia no fue nada bonita como esperábamos, y fue esa misma experiencia en ese pueblo tenebroso, lo que le quitó todo el optimismo que tenía. Cosmo me dijo que eso sonó como un rayo, y yo dije "Si llegan nubes de tormenta, creo que lo único que podemos hacer, es ir al pueblo a buscar un refugio para protegernos de cualquier tormenta que venga, aunque ni yo sé porqué sonó un rayo si no hay nubes. Pero es lo que deberíamos hacer.", pero Cosmo estaba tan asustada, que no quería volver a ir a ese pueblo, y me dijo "No, no, no vamos a parar. No nos detendremos hasta que lleguemos a nuestras casas.". Yo miré hacia atrás, hacia el pueblo, y la cruz del campanario se veía desde donde estábamos. Yo sé que en esas situaciones de miedo, es difícil tomar una decisión sin tranquilidad. Yo no podía decidirme entre hacer lo que Cosmo me pedía, o devolverme con ella al pueblo. La decisión más lógica sería devolvernos al pueblo y refugiarnos, porque estábamos muy, muy cerca. Cosmo se daba cuenta de mis intenciones y me dijo "Tails, no estarás pensando en volver a ese pueblo, ¿verdad?. Yo no quiero regresar. Para mí, lo peor sería devolvernos a ese pueblo. Esa experiencia me dejó demasiado asustada. No quiero volver ahí.", y yo le dije que me daba cuenta de que esa tenebrosa experiencia le quitó todo el optimismo que tenía, y ella me dijo "Así es, y me doy cuenta de que a ti también te lo quitó. No entiendo cómo quieres volver ahí después de esa experiencia.", y para mí seguía siendo difícil tomar una decisión. No podía decidir. Cosmo me rogó "Tails, por favor, no volvamos ahí. Estoy demasiado aterrada.". Yo capté lo que me rogaba y por fin tomé una decisión, y le dije "Está bien, haré lo que tú digas" y Cosmo me agradeció. La decisión que tomé, fue no devolverme y seguir adelante hasta llegar a nuestras casas. Así que tomé a Cosmo en mis brazos y comencé a volar, sujetándola firmemente y sin detenerme por ningún motivo. Sabía que ella hablaba en serio con no querer regresar al pueblo, y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar mi decisión de no volver. Cosmo me pidió "Tails, por favor, no te detengas en ninguna parte de los páramos. No te detengas hasta que hayamos salido.", y le dije "Está bien, Cosmo". Volé 16 kilómetros, atravesando todos los páramos. Cosmo no miraba hacia atrás en ningún momento y yo no me detuve en ningún momento. Después de pasar por todos esos 16 kilómetros, salimos de los páramos. Yo cargué a Cosmo en mis brazos durante todo el vuelo, y seguí volando hasta que llegamos a su casa. Llegamos temblando, literalmente. Entramos juntos y por fin pudimos empezar a relajarnos, después de esa experiencia tan horrible. Fuimos a su habitación y Cosmo dijo "Que bien me siento de volver a mi casa. Después de pasar todos estos días en esos pueblos, finalmente llegamos.", y miró la hora y vio que llegamos más tarde de lo que habíamos calculado. Habíamos calculado que llegaríamos a las tres de la tarde, pero eran las 16:30. Ya terminé de contarles todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy: Se nota que esa experiencia fue impactantemente aterradora.

Rouge: Me impacta todo el susto que vivieron.

Tails: Nunca había ni he experimentado algo como eso en toda mi vida. Y fue tan claro como que estoy aquí ahora en esta habitación. Desearía no volver a vivir esa experiencia nunca más.

Sonic: Oye, Tails, nunca nos dijiste el nombre del pueblo que los dejó tan aterrados.

Sonic, Cream, Silver y Shadow comienzan a beber el agua de nuevo.

Tails: Se llamaba "Maklóbi".

Sonic, Cream, Silver y Shadow escupen de golpe al suelo toda el agua que estaban bebiendo y comienzan a toser. Amy le da palmadas en la espalda a Sonic y Blaze les da palmadas en la espalda a Silver y Shadow y Vainilla le da palmadas en la espalda a Cream. Todos quedaron impactados al escuchar el nombre del pueblo. Después de unos momentos de estar recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, los cuatro logran dejar de toser.

Sonic: Gracias, Amy.

Silver y Shadow: Gracias, Blaze.

Cream: Gracias, mamá.

Tails: Oigan, ¿qué les pasó?. Parece como si algo les hubiera ocurrido cuando dije "Maklóbi".

Sonic: ¿Ustedes estuvieron en Maklóbi?.

Cosmo: Sí. ¿Estuvo mal?.

Sonic: No es que haya estado mal. Es que no debieron haber ido ahí.

Tails: ¿Por qué, Sonic?.

Sonic: Ese pueblo está embrujado.

Tails y Cosmo: ¿Cómo que está embrujado?.

Sonic: Es obvio que no conocen la historia de ese pueblo.

Shadow: No debieron haber ido para allá. Mucha gente muerta camina por allá.

Tails: ¿"Gente muerta"?.

Shadow: Sí. Toda la gente que vive allí, son fantasmas.

Tails: ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce la historia de ese pueblo?.

Sonic: Sí. Yo fui el primero en enterarme de esa historia. Y se la conté a Amy.

Amy: Y yo se la conté a la madre de Cream.

Vainilla: Y yo se la conté a mi hija.

Cream: Y yo se la conté a Blaze.

Blaze: Y yo se la conté a Silver.

Silver: Le conté esta historia a mi hermano. Y no le gustó.

Shadow: Y yo se la conté a Rouge.

Rouge: Y yo se la conté a Knuckles.

Knuckles: Y cuando Rouge me la contó, tampoco me gustó.

Silver: (diciéndole a Tails) Nos damos cuenta de que ustedes dos son los únicos que no conocen esa historia.

Cosmo: Quiero conocer esa historia.

Tails: Por favor, cuéntanosla, quisiéramos saberla. Toda toda.

Silver: Eso ocurrió en el año 1.600. Era Domingo y la iglesia estaba llena de personas. La gente de todo el pueblo fue a la iglesia para hacer una misa, como las que hacían todos los domingos en las tardes. En ese día, había tormenta eléctrica. Las nubes despedían furiosos rayos. Cuando las personas estaban escuchando al sacerdote decir las primeras oraciones, un rayo golpeó la cruz del campanario de la iglesia, y la iglesia comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente. Se incendió por dentro y por fuera. El campanario cayó dentro de la iglesia. El techo de toda la iglesia se vino abajo, todo quedó destruido. Nadie pudo salir de la iglesia, y toda la gente murió. Todas las personas que vivían en ese pueblo, murieron porque los escombros del techo les cayeron encima. Nadie quedó vivo después de eso. Toda la gente que ustedes vieron, son fantasmas. Esos espíritus que vagan, eran de la gente que murió y están en su propio purgatorio. No pueden ni salir ni quedarse, sólo pueden revivir la tragedia. Todos los fantasmas están ahí desde que murieron. Esa tragedia ocurrió hace 411 años.

Tails y Cosmo quedan impactados al escuchar toda esa historia.

Tails y Cosmo: Ahora sabemos porqué nos asustaba estar ahí.

Tails: Ahora sabemos lo que es sentirse rodeado de fantasmas.

Cosmo: No creo que alguno de ustedes sepa lo que se siente estar asustado así. No creo que entiendan lo que es sentir ese miedo.

Vainilla: De hecho, querida, yo sí lo entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Cosmo: ¿Cómo lo sabe?.

Vainilla: Hace muchos años, tuve una experiencia igual de aterradora, pero fue diferente.

Cosmo: ¿Usted ya se lo dijo a alguien?.

Vainilla: Sí. Primero se lo había contado a mi esposo. Y en el tercer día de la luna de miel que ustedes tuvieron, se lo dije a mi hija y después a todos los demás.

Cosmo: ¿Y por qué se tardó todos estos años para volver a contar su experiencia?.

Vainilla: Porque tuve esa experiencia hace tantos años, que la había olvidado.

Tails: ¿Puede usted contarnos su experiencia, por favor?. Quiero saber qué le ocurrió a usted.

Cosmo: Yo también quiero saber cómo fue su experiencia.

Vainilla: ¿De verdad quieren saberlo?.

Tails y Cosmo: Sí.

Vainilla comienza a relatar toda su historia.

Vainilla: Siempre me atrajo lo sobrenatural, en cierto modo, siempre lo busqué. Pero nunca le tuve miedo, hasta una noche. Era una adulta más joven. Tenía 22 años de edad. Había tenido varios trabajos en más de un lugar en la ciudad en la que vivía. En todos los trabajos que tuve, me pagaban un buen dinero, aunque nunca trabajé profesionalmente. Y un día, vi una pequeña tienda que vendía inciensos, aceites, velas y libros. Yo iba mucho allí como cliente, porque me gustaba mucho el mundo de la magia. Me hice amiga de la dueña y ella me permitió trabajar allí. Era una ciudad en la que a veces se cometían crímenes, y no solamente asaltos, sino también asesinatos. Yo me cuidaba sola. Vivía en otra parte del planeta. No era tan fácil llegar a la tienda, porque yo vivía en una zona residencial que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Así que ir desde la residencia hasta la tienda, en ida y vuelta, era cuando menos un suplicio. Para irme a casa, pasaba por un camino que me servía como atajo hasta la estación del subterráneo, porque me ahorraba camino y tiempo y no tenía que gastar dinero en taxis caros. Ese camino se llamaba "Yoshimi Tokkada". Era hermoso entrar a la tienda por primera vez, porque se percibían todas esas fragancias. Se podían sentir los aromas de los aceites y el incienso del día anterior. Me encantaba, porque la gente entraba para buscar ayuda espiritual, emocional, o sólo hablar con alguien. Era más bien una tienda que ayudaba a la gente a ayudarse a sí misma. Hacíamos velas mágicas. Una vela mágica, es más o menos una oración. Digamos que una persona quiere encontrar el amor, quiere un alma gemela. Sentí que ayudaba a la gente a tener esperanzas o a darle sentido a su vida. En el mundo de las velas, cada color significa algo. El rosa era para la autoestima, el amarillo era para la felicidad. Luego se graba un símbolo sobre la vela. Les ponía el nombre para personalizarlas, así como la fecha de nacimiento y el signo zodiacal, y la gente se sentía distinta al salir. Se sentían más felices. Había una mujer que siempre venía, era una rubia muy bonita. Iba una vez cada dos semanas. Ella me recordaba a la leyenda del fantasma de la llorona, porque después de cada vela, lloraba, sin importar si la vela era de felicidad, de confianza, de dinero, ella lloraba y lloraba. Hubo una noche en que por alguna razón, llegó pidiendo una vela de protección. Eso era muy extraño, porque casi nadie nos pedía una vela de protección, y además, ella nunca entraba para pedir una vela de protección. Le busqué una vela blanca, le escribí su nombre y su signo zodiacal, y también el símbolo necesario. Y por supuesto comenzó a llorar. Así que tomé un vaso y le dije "Ponla ahí", para que la lágrima en la vela hiciera algo con esa energía que siempre tenía. Todo estaba listo, la vela estaba lista, luego iba a encender el incienso. Lo metí en el vaso y lo cubrí. Y cuando estaba poniendo la vela dentro para terminar, el humo salió, y la llorona se transformó en una anciana, una mujer muy vieja. Yo no lo podía creer, eso me había impactado, pero a pesar del susto, logré mantener mi compostura. Se transformó y en menos de un segundo, volvió a tener su aspecto joven. Cuando se transformó, tenía un vestido puesto y como un manto gris con brillos en todas partes. Tenía ojos muy azules y algo fosforescentes. No podía creer lo que vi. No quería asustarla, y le dije "No es nada, sólo vi algo. Está bien.". Y le entregué el vaso con la vela dentro y ella se fue. Me quedé atónita pensando "Hay algo aquí, ¿qué es esto?". Luego entró un hombre, era un caballero agradable y entonces pensé "Aquí viene otra vez alguien buscando el amor, pobre hombre solitario", pero dijo que quería protección y me sorprendió, quería protección también, y me resultó demasiado curioso. Él nunca entraba pidiendo una vela de protección. Me sorprendió que alguien más quisiera una vela de protección, además él. Entonces se la preparé. Y grabé el símbolo y de nuevo, terminando la vela, la puse adentro, y esta vez, vi a la mujer de nuevo, y el hombre se volteó hacia atrás, pero la mujer desapareció antes que él pudiera verla. Yo la había visto y me impacté, además también me impactó ver que de nuevo estaba transformada en una anciana. Y esta vez, aunque no lo haya querido, logró sacarme un susto y sí que perdí la compostura. Ella estaba junto a la puerta, y de pronto, el tiempo se detuvo. Yo, el cliente y todo a mi alrededor quedó detenido en el tiempo. Eso sólo duró lo que creo que fueron unos segundos. Nunca había experimentado eso, el tiempo detenido. No era algo amenazante, sólo me veía directamente. Sus ojos estaban sobre mi alma. Cuando el cliente miraba hacia la puerta, la mujer desaparecía como si fuera magia, pero cuando el hombre me miraba a mí, la mujer estaba ahí y siempre mirándome. Era una mirada sabia, esa es la mejor descripción, una mirada que lo sabía todo. Pero esta vez no pude evitarla. Podía sentirla. Parecía una energía mayor, como la de una abuela. Quisiera no haberme asustado tanto. Me hubiera gustado hablar con ella, pero estaba muy asustada. Y le pregunté al hombre "¿Vio algo?", y él dijo "¿Qué sucede?", estaba asustado. Me di cuenta de que el hombre no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se había detenido. Sólo yo me había dado cuenta. Él dijo "No, ¿QUÉ, QUÉ?", y yo le dije "No, nada, todo está bien". Él tomó su vela y se fue de la tienda. Cuando pasaron las horas, ya casi era la hora de cerrar. Yo estaba asustada y quería salir de ahí. La rutina para salir, era apagar las luces, activar la alarma de seguridad, cerraba la puerta y luego vaciaba la caja registradora. Cuando quise activar la alarma, noté que el código de la alarma no funcionaba y decidí olvidarlo, estaba muy oscuro. Traté de salir de la tienda, pero la puerta no se abría, pensé que se había atorado y seguí intentando, pero no se abría. Luego, de pronto, algo me empujó. Algo me empujó al suelo y me sostuvo ahí, y yo no podía levantarme, y eso me causó un inmenso terror. Estaba en el suelo y una energía me mantenía abajo. Y pareció mucho tiempo, pero quizás sólo fueron cinco o diez minutos, y de pronto, nada. Esa energía desapareció. Ya no sentía que estuvieran sujetándome y pude pararme del suelo. Me levanté, estaba muy asustada y temblando del miedo. Logré abrir la puerta y salí de allí. Me fui en un taxi que me podía costar el sueldo, porque yo vivía muy lejos de la tienda, y si me iba caminando sin tomar ese camino, me demoraría mucho más tiempo. Elegí perder el sueldo gastándolo en un taxi caro que ir por ese camino o en el metro subterráneo. Luego llegué a mi casa. Nunca había vivido algo como eso. Estaba asustada. No llamé a mi jefa ni a nadie, no le conté nada a nadie. Me quedé pensando en eso. No sabía si ella me había seguido, no sabía si estaba conmigo en casa, si estaba allí. Muchas cosas venían a mi cabeza. No dormí bien, no pude hacerlo. Al día siguiente, leí en el periódico que una mujer había sido asesinada en Yoshimi Tokkada. Ocurrió en el camino que yo, normalmente seguía para ir a casa. El mismo recorrido, el mismo lugar, la misma hora, que yo pasaba por allí. Me di cuenta de que, de no haber sido por lo que pasó en la tienda la noche anterior, yo habría sido esa mujer. Verdaderamente creo que lo que haya sido, me protegió. Y cambió mi destino. Cambió mi destino. Verdaderamente creo que lo que pasó esa noche, fue algo como "Hoy no tomarás esa ruta, Vainilla. No te dejaremos ir por ahí a esa hora". Estoy segura de que todo eso ocurrió para evitar que me asesinaran. Y estaré eternamente agradecida. Creo que no estaría aquí, hablando, de no haber pasado eso. Y eso es todo el relato.

Cream: (diciéndoles a Tails y Cosmo) Espero que lo hayan creído. Yo sí le creo a mi mamá. Y todos los demás le creyeron cuando nos lo contó.

Tails y Cosmo le sonríen a Vainilla y Cream.

Tails: Sí le creo. Yo sé que si tu mamá dice que le ocurrió todo eso, es porque debe ser verdad.

Cosmo: Yo también le creo, y comparto todo lo que Tails acaba de decir.

Tails y Cosmo se besan en la boca por algunos segundos. Shadow le pregunta a Cosmo si tiene un trapero o algo que pueda usar para limpiar el agua que escupieron, y Cosmo le dice que tiene un trapero y un balde en la cocina. Así que Cosmo va a la cocina, le pone agua limpia al balde, y lleva el balde con agua y un trapero para que Shadow limpie el suelo. Shadow le agradece a Cosmo y le recibe las cosas y limpia toda el agua del suelo. Una semana después, todos están reunidos de nuevo, ahora en la casa de Sonic, porque Tails quiere decirles algo sobre su experiencia y su relación con Cosmo.

Blaze: Lo que van a decirnos, ¿es algo bueno?.

Tails: Sí, Blaze, es bueno. Aunque también, sólo es algo corto.

Cosmo: Espero que puedan saber que lo que Tails dirá, es cierto. Porque nosotros sí sentimos que de verdad nos ocurrió.

Tails: Cosmo y yo pasamos buena parte de la semana hablando de lo que nos ocurrió en Maklóbi. Tomamos lo ocurrido como algo positivo. Sentimos que nuestra relación dio un salto, un gran salto. Cosmo me dijo "Siento que los recuerdos de esa experiencia, me hacen sentir mucho más amor hacia ti", y yo le dije "Yo siento lo mismo". Así que fue algo que nos unió aún más en ese momento, y eso lo agradezco.

Desde que Vainilla recordó la aterradora experiencia vivida en su juventud, también la tomó como algo positivo, por el hecho de que fue protegida para evitar su propio asesinato. Tails y Cosmo están más unidos que nunca en su relación. Sonic y Amy también han tenido lunas de miel, pero jamás vivieron una experiencia paranormal de ninguna clase. Desde que hicieron su promesa hace once meses, Sonic y Shadow nunca volvieron a pelear. Siempre que Sonic necesitó ayuda con su romance con Amy, Shadow siempre lo ayudó felizmente, y todos vivieron toda su vida unidos como una única y verdadera familia.

FIN


End file.
